1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an improved LED lamp having a sealed structure to prevent an entry of mist, dust, rainwater and other foreign matter into the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
When the LED lamp is used in the outdoors for illumination, mist, dust, rainwater or other foreign matter is prone to creep into the LED lamp, which may cause electric leakage or short circuit of the LED lamp, or a contamination of the LEDs used in the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which has a simple and novel structure, whereby the LED lamp is suitable to mass-manufacture and has an improved waterproof configuration for preventing rainwater, dust, etc. from creeping into the LED lamp.